fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ikaruga
' in "Natsuneko Fight"}} Ikaruga is the leader of the Trinity Raven, a group of Assasins from Death's Head Caucus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 19 Appearance Ikaruga has long, bright pink hair which is tied on top of her head in two large buns. She has a curvaceous figure, peach skin, a beauty mark underneath each eye and red lipstick. She wears a long white kimono with red parts, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open to the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage, and closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. In the anime, both the skulls on her robe and the one on her belt where left out. She also has ribbons tied around her sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. Cherry petals can often be seen floating around her; it's unknown if this is a consequence of her Magic. Personality Ikaruga is a calm and collected person. She retains such calm demeanor even during battle, though she is not above mocking her opponents and their abilities, but can also be seen praising their skills, if they prove themselves worthy. However, she was visibly upset when she thought Erza Scarlet was underestimating her, implying very great self-confidence and pride. She seems to have a penchant for poetic phrasing, and, despite being dressed quite scantily herself, she reprimanded Erza for donning such revealing armors in a male's presence. History She fought in the Cabria War along with her teammates and killed every ranked officer under the Western Army's command.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Page 19 She has been with the Death's Head Caucus Guild since it's founding and she had not lost a battle until she faced Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 6 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Ikaruga first appeared with her teamates after Natsu Dragneel defeated Millianna and Wally Buchanan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 18 She is then seen when Jellal Fernandes explains the rules of his "game" to Team Natsu, Juvia, Shou, Simon, and Wally.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 6-8 She confronted Shou as he tried to escape from the Tower of Paradise with Erza Scarlet, who was in card form at the moment, and attacked them out of nowhere. Her attacks unintentionally cut through the dimensional barriers on the cards, and allowed Erza to escape and confront her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 11-18 Although Erza used her strongest armors, Ikaruga overwhelmed her and destroyed them all.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 2-13 Eventually Erza changed tact and switched to a normal battle outfit, with no armor. Believing that Erza was not taking her power seriously, Ikaruga decided to kill her, and they crossed swords for the final time. Although Erza sustained a wound on her shoulder, she succeeded in inflicting a mortal wound on Ikaruga, much to the latter's surprise. Before losing consciousness she praised Erza's skill, but warned her that they would all die when the Tower of Heaven was annihilated by Etherion. Her current fate is unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 14-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 1-6 Magic and Abilities Sword Magic: Mugetsu-Ryu (無月流 Form of the Moonless Sky): Ikaruga uses a katana named Mugetsu-Ryu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 7In the manga, Mugetsu-Ryu looks like a normal katana with an extremely long blade, reminiscent of a nodachi, with a decorated handguard, and traditional hilt-wrapping and pommel. In the anime, however, it is given a much more distinctive appearance, sporting a western-looking red and black handguard and having the traditional yellow and red hilt-wrapping flanked by golden-coloured plates on the hilt, wich ends in a very ornate, carved pommel. The lacquered sheath is red. Ikaruga states that it has the ability to cut through anything.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Page 14 * Yasha's Empty Flash (夜叉閃空 Yasha Senkū): A technique that allows Ikaruga to slash whatever she is attacking without touching it with the blade, shattering even Magic armor or weapons with one attack. * Garuda Flame (迦楼羅炎 Karura-en): A technique that creates fire from Ikaruga's blade, it has the same properties as Yasha's Empty Flash, and was powerful enough to destroy Erza Scarlet's Flame Empress Armor,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 9-10 which is known for halving the damage inflicted by fire-based attacks. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ikaruga is masterful in swordsmanship, and before her match with Erza Scarlet she had never lost a battle. She was able to easily slice and defeat Shô before he could react, and to match and even overwhelm Erza with her swordplay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 5-7 She is seemingly capable of attacking things which are out of her sword's range, sending slashes which fly trough the air itself, and, according to Ikaruga, can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 3 Immense Speed: Ikaruga was able to slice Erza and Shô, who were both some meters away from her position, without them seeing her move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 19-20 She was also able to destroy Erza's Purgatory Armor before Erza could react.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Page 12 Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet) "I have never been defeated not once since the guild was founded until this day... However both you and Jellal are destined for defeat. Fifteen minutes, see it plummet down, shining light of justice bright, bringing death to all... A beastly poem..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 6 Trivia *Her name, ''Ikaruga is a name of Japanese Grosbeak *In the manga, she has a skull pattern on her kimono, though in the anime this is absent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 36 *In the manga Trivity Raven's fate is unknown. In the anime, near the end of the arc, Fukuro is the one to save Ikaruga and Vidaldus, taking them away from the explosing tower through the use of his rockets.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 40 Major Battles *Erza Scarlet & Shô vs. Ikaruga References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:A-Class Articles